


Take me Home

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman Training, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, Love, POV Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: THIS IS HELLA SPOILERY. SO seriously STOP READING IF YOU HAVENT SEEN KINGSMAN: 2 THE GOLDEN CIRCLE.>>>>>>>>>>Okay, if you're still here I'm going to assume you've seen K2 and/or are fully prepared for spoilers.This is a fic I was requested to write via Tumblr, where ---> "Hey! Can I request an Eggsy Unwin x reader? Where she's his gf and instead of Merlin she steps on the mine but later on turns out she somehow survives? Like hella angsty but with a happy ending!♥️♥️♥️"SO, that's just what I did. :D Enjoy <3





	Take me Home

In all of Eggsy’s life there had never been a time where he felt truly broken… Beyond repair broken, with no pieces large enough to even attempt piecing him back together. Until one day a little over two months ago, when he lost everything. 

When he lost you…

What was left of him— which to be clear wasn’t much, was shattered. Eggsy was empty. Lost… he felt like nothing. He _felt_ nothing… and it only seemed to be getting worse.

The worst part of it all was that he knew you shouldn’t have joined them. He knew something bad was going to happen if you did… because this Poppy bitch meant business, and she’d already killed everyone else. 

He knew you should have just stayed back with the Statesmen or even back home in London… you two had just got a new flat, and it wasn’t even blasted to shit somehow. You’d be safe there. But you weren’t safe… and now that home was just a reminder of you; of what he’d lost and what he couldn’t protect.

Eggsy felt haunted because all he ever wanted was to protect you. He wanted you to be far the fuck away from this mess… But you wouldn’t have any of that. and of course you wouldn’t. 

_‘Where you go, I go.’_ You always told him… but that wasn’t true. Not anymore.

He let you win that argument, didn’t he? Because he didn’t like being separated form you anymore than you liked it… Because he loved you, and boy did he love you something fierce. 

You were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, just like a piece of art. The kindest person he’d ever met with the sweetest smile and the biggest heart… You were perfect to him in every single way. Even the things you hated about yourself, he loved deeply and would never dream of changing. 

Loved… Were… 

All these fucking words to describe you used in the past tense rotted him from the inside out like a piece of fruit shoved and forgotten about. It molded and curdled him into a dark mass of absolute nihility. 

But he would have to get used to using them eventually, wouldn’t he? 

Because you were gone… because he didn’t fight you on this one, and you were somewhere you never should have been. 

Because he was stupid enough to fall for your fucking trick, and because he stepped off that damn mine and because you took his place… 

And now, you were dead.

You were gone. Ripped from this world and he was stuck having to live in it without you… Feeling the guilt of it all heavy like a truck plowing through his chest. Was this all just some kind of cruel joke? 

Why else would the universe give you to him... give him everything he’d ever wanted— show him happiness, a future and then just steal it all away? Like it was easy or part of some fucking plan…

Every night since that day, he would be thinking about that. 

Thinking about that and missing you until it hurt. Thinking of all the things he should have done differently… Praying to whatever God was out there that he could just have you back. 

Begging the universe-- anything… _anyone_ that he could just fucking kiss you again. 

That he could tell you how goddamn much he loved you.

But he would never have that chance again. He would never smell your skin again, he would never taste you again… he’d never get to run his hands through your hair, or hold your hand or feel you at all ever again. 

Maybe if he could stop thinking about all of the things he’d never get to do, he would be able to live his life. But each day that passed only reminded him more and more that his life and will to have one; died back there when you did. 

The only thing keeping him sane were his responsibilities. Eggsy had his mum and Daisy to worry about, The Kingsmen— what was left of them anyway, and he had Harry back for fucks sake… But still with all the things he had, he couldn't stop thinking about what he lost. You. 

Without Harry though, he honestly couldn't say where he’d be right now. Probably having drunk himself to death or gotten himself killed by Dean or some other shit looking to cause damage. Hell, part of him even wanted to get the piss kicked out of him… that was the only way he felt anything.

Most days Eggsy’s insides were twisted, and he hardly ever smiled anymore. But he did what he had to... Going through the motions as best as he could, missing his fire and wanting it back. Listening to everyone telling him how one day it would just be alright and how each day would be easier than the last. And even he knew that eventually it had to be true. Didn't it? Why else would people keep saying it if it weren't what happened...

And as much as he wanted to believe it, it only seemed to get harder— worse. He couldn’t stop feeling like this. He couldn’t stop fucking missing you and now, he wondered if he ever would. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Eggsy yelled and every layer in his voice screamed in agony as he kicked an end table, blasting it to slivers around your bedroom. 

As he looked around the space, he saw you in everything.

Your clothing, your makeup, and books... Your dog curled up on your pillow, missing you nearly as much as he did. Everywhere he looked there you were, but instead of comfort it only offered him despair. Reminded him how terribly he'd failed and that now there was just a hole where you'd been. A deep dark hole that was void of all light, that just sucked every ounce of a person he used to be relentlessly. 

“I’m sorry…” Eggsy whispered to the dog as he jumped, and partially to you— even though he knew you’d never hear it. 

In that moment he was about to lose it again. He felt the blinding excruciating pain pressing into him like daggers and he almost couldn’t breathe. His insides burned so hot that he couldn’t fucking stand it and it felt like his heart was on fire. He couldn’t fucking—

“Eggsy,” Harry started lightly from behind him, pulling Eggsy from his thoughts of remorse and guilt abruptly knowing very well where this was going.

How long he’d been standing there, Eggsy wasn’t sure… but clearly it had been long enough by his tone, and it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d walked in on a moment like this; so there really was no use in deflecting, was there?

“What?” Eggsy asked back quietly, breathing heavily with his back still turned away as he stare at your Golden Retriever, Prince. Harry didn’t speak he just sighed deeply, and Eggsy definitely felt the shift in air on his slow exhale. 

Finally he turned towards his old friend with brows in a straight painful glare. His eyes were dark and his skin was pale and inert… Eggsy hadn’t been taking care of himself in the slightest, and even though it’d only been a couple months; he looked like he aged years. Harry had noticed all this of course but how could he help someone that didn't want it?

“Listen, Eggsy… I’ve go—“ He took a step forward, holding a sympathetic look behind in his eye. 

Harry may not have known you very long, but it was long enough to tell how special you were to Eggsy. That and it would take a fool not to see how much you meant to each other. The way he looked at you alone was more powerful than any sign of devotion Harry’d ever seen. And nothing hurt Harry more than seeing the way your death had effected him, and he had been determined to do everything he could to help...

“Jus stop it, yeah? Don’t need this shit from you too, Harry…” Eggsy shook his head briefly in defeat, still holding his brows roughly; trying to hide the pain that crept up and through him as it poisoned his mind further. 

“I’m… sorry. I know this is all very difficult for you, but if you’d listen to m—” Harry started, looking intently to Eggsy... If only he'd just listen.

“Stop.”

“No, you stop… Do you think she wants this of you? To see you like this?” Harry was trying to remain neutral in his voice, but he couldn’t stop the undertones that came forward as he point about the disheveled room. When Eggsy didn’t say anything, he continued this time a little softer, but with just as much feeling. “I don’t think so. Actually, I know for a fact she doesn’t.”

“You don’t know shit, Harry. She’s fuckin’ gone, ain’t she? She don't want nothin' anymore...” The ache of his words began spreading further as he pulled his face painfully. Eggsy didn't like talking about you that way... but he had to. He had to accept the fact that you were gone, and that you weren't coming back.

Those words rooted themselves to his bones as he pulled his mouth into a tight frown before continuing; interrupting Harry again as if he hadn’t even heard him starting.

“I can’t do it, Harry…” He said lightly, any once of poise he had left was collapsing around him, and after a moment he could see your smile again… “Jus can’t.” and now he was seeing your eyes sparking, happy and dancing between his own like wildfire. 

“It feels like,” Eggsy paused again, his brows lightening as if he was searching deep inside his stomach for the answer. His eyes fell in defeat as he felt your skin against his again… “like everythin’ is just… gone. Like I’m nothin’ now.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say at first, but after a moment he took in a deep breath and stepped closer to him. He placed a hand to Eggsy’s shoulder, squeezing it affectionately pulling his attention forward.

“You will never be nothing, Eggsy… You feel like this because you love her. I may not have know her very well, but I can tell you: she loves you too. And I can also say she won’t want to see you like this.”

“What the fuck’s wrong with ya? Why you keep bangin’ on like she’s here… like I’m ever gonna see her again- like she’s alright.” When he started, he was almost angry but mostly he was really fucking confused. 

You’d been gone for two months and 17 days. And he may have kept it together for the most part around everyone else, but right now… he was going to lose it. All of his emotions were passing tightly to the cap of his control and as he continued his composure was crumbling just like the rest of him. 

Eggsy stepped closer, with a fever in his eyes. “What the fuck you on about, hm?”

He was ready to go off on Harry truthfully; even though he knew none of it was Harry's fault, but when you’re grieving nothing really makes sense, does it? Just as he opened his mouth again, he heard the front door open… 

“If you’d just have listened to me…” Harry said softly, and Eggsy had no idea what to make of it.

When he looked from Harry to Prince, the dog shot his head and ears up in a most familiar way as he sniffed the air several times, then stood on the bed…

Eggsy’s own face switched to something in between bemusement and terror as he watched Prince jump from the bed and run from the room excitedly. Each quiet clicker of his nails pattering down the stairs filled him with more anxiety than the last and when he looked to Harry, he was already smiling softly.

In that moment Eggsy felt like gravity and time had lost all form and meaning…

“Who’s that?” He asked with his chest heavily rising and falling as a muffled voice carried from the bottom of the stairs as if on waves. 

“You know who it is.” Was all Harry said, and in a flash Eggsy pushed passed him; running down the hall and the flight of stairs quicker than light. 

When he was a few steps from the bottom his eyes were wide, and his breath was rushed leaving his lungs in short hurried puffs. 

And there you were…

Clear as a summer day, there you were.

You pushed yourself slowly from the ground, losing your balance a bit as Merlin steadied you from the doorway. Having mechanical legs wasn’t exactly something you got used to over night…

When Eggsy looked at you, his gaze was transfixed as if he was seeing a ghost. Under the circumstances he really had been, hadn’t he? You were dead… weren’t you? 

“Hi, Eggy…” You offered, locking eyes with his; your voice soft, quiet and lined only slightly with apprehension. 

Your own eyes filling full of tears you didn’t even try hiding. You were so fucking scared you were almost shaking, and all you wanted was to feel him again… to touch him. But what if he didn’t want you? What if he didn’t trust you anymore… 

Eggsy stepped slowly from the stairs with his lips slightly parted; still sporting that look of awe behind his azure eyes. “I… wh…” He tried a few times, but nothing came out.

But in a flash he shoved passed whatever skepticism he had been feeling and grabbed you. Hugging you tighter than he’d held anything, squeezing like you were water slipping between his fingertips. He grabbed your face between his hands and decorated every inch of your neck and face with tender yet panicked filled kisses. 

He half expected you would disappear before his eyes, or that he was just hallucinating you… But he could feel you. 

You were real and you were kissing him back; and at this point you both were crying happy tears so powerful you felt it in every molecule. 

“You really here, luv?” Eggsy asked under his breath as he held his forehead to yours, breathing in that sweet smell of your skin, scanning those beautiful eyes he loved so damn much. 

“Are you?” You asked sweetly with a smile, letting each salted tear slide its way down your cheek.

God, was he glad to see you. So glad he didn’t even care to listen to the part screaming that he’d just made you up. He didn’t even care if part of him said he’d finally just gone mental… that this was it. That he’d completely fucking lost it. 

Even if he had made it all up, it really didn’t fucking matter: because you were there with him.

There was even a part inside that resigned to his fate, knowing it would never be possible for you to be alive, well and with him… But when he looked up the stairs to Harry, he knew.

You were alive-- somehow. And this time? He was not going to let go. Not ever. 

“Where you go, I go.” Eggsy whispered in your ear before kissing you fervidly, finally feeling whole again.


End file.
